


I Want To

by Murnax



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Pyrrha Nikos Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murnax/pseuds/Murnax
Summary: “Hey Pyrrha,” Ruby smiled warmly at her only companion. “Haven's a long way to go.”“I'm aware,” and god, did her companion smile back. “However, it is the only lead we've got.”“Are... are you sure you wanna come along? You don't-”Ruby's worries were silenced quickly, with Pyrrha resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. “I don't have to, yes, but I want to. So I will.”- - - - - - - - -AU where Pyrrha survives the Fall of Beacon, and is the only one to accompany Ruby on her journey to Mistral.





	I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by twitter user @dreaminbloomin, and a bit of art they did, as well as a prompt!  
> https://twitter.com/dreaminbloomin/status/1143597928486973440
> 
> Full credit goes to them for getting me to kick my ass in gear and finally write something.
> 
> Any characters/relationships will be tagged as they appear.

With a click, the front door locks. The figure in front of it readjusts Crescent Rose's position on their back, before turning around to face the only other person that came to see them. A smile creeps up both of their faces.

“Hello.”

It was such a simple phrase, but it meant so much to Ruby. The fact that anyone had kept in touch at all was incredible to her, but she'd actually came out to see her! After everything! It was crazy!

“Hey Pyrrha,” Ruby's smile could warm the coldest of hearts. “Haven's a long way to go.”

“I'm fully aware,” and god, did her companion smile back. “However, it is the only lead we've got.”

“Are... are you super, _super_ sure you wanna come along? Y-you don't-”

Ruby's worries were silenced quickly, with Pyrrha resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. “I don't have to, yes, but I _want_ to. So I will.”

Any protest Ruby could've put up after that was broken before it even formed. She couldn't say no to someone who wanted to help, because gosh _darn it_ , that's what she wanted to do! What kind of friend would say no after that? _A bad friend,_ Ruby thought.

As a result, she fell into a comfortable silence, content to walk the dirt paths of Patch with a friend. Snowflakes crunched underneath their feet, and any remaining piece of greenery was fighting a losing battle against the elements. Patch got bad weather, sure, but she wasn't used to seeing it this snowy. All of it reminded her of Weiss, and then she was staring ahead again, not focused on her environment, because it didn't matter.

Frankly, it was a miracle the prodigy was even _here_ , if what Jaune was saying was to be believed. According to him, Pyrrha had stuffed him in a flying locker (something she still couldn't help but be interested in. Flying lockers!) and went after Cinder alone, based on some semblance of responsibility. Ruby didn't know the details after that, and Pyrrha would dodge the questions as they communicated over their scrolls. It was tough, especially after the fall of the Beacon CCT Tower, but they managed, though it would sometimes take days between messages just to get a reply.

Ruby pushed it all to the back of her mind as she walked, determined not to let the walls she'd put up inside her mind break. _It's fine, right?_ Pyrrha's here now, and she's determined to go on an adventure. “We're gonna be adventure buddies! The invincible girl, and..! Ruby Rose! Yeah!” The silence was broken.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, but a smirk crept its way onto her face, and Ruby could barely resist the urge to cheer. It was a rare sight to see Pyrrha happy nowadays, and as such, Ruby revelled in every chance she got to make it so. “Ruby, you know as well as I do that the epithet 'Invincible Girl' is hardly accurate. I am not invincible. _Jaune_ could beat me if he put his mind to it.”

“Jaune's got his mind on the seven sisters that won't let him leave the house.” Ruby giggled. She couldn't help it, as unfortunate as it was. Jaune truly had wanted to join Ruby's adventure, but his overprotective family had kept him home after the events at Beacon. They just couldn't handle their baby brother being in danger. His situation elicited a quiet giggle from Pyrrha, too, and that made Ruby happy, because her friend was happy.

“It's truly a wonder how he has kept his sanity in such a large family,” Pyrrha started. “I cannot claim the same mental fortitude. If I had seven brothers, I would never leave my room.”

“Ehehe, yeah... if I had seven versions of Yang to deal with, I think I'd go crazy.”

Mentioning Yang seemed to put a damper on Pyrrha's mood as she turned her gaze to the path ahead, and Ruby was quick to pick up on that, but she really wasn't sure how to approach it. Heck, shewasn't sure how _she_ felt about it. The blonde had withdrawn herself after losing her arm, and it was really upsetting. Nothing like the Yang she knew, she loved, she cared for. The Yang that cared for her.

Blake's disappearance hadn't helped matters. She just _vanished._ No one knew where she went, though Sun swore he would find her as the evacuation boats pulled up at Beacon. Ruby was worried for her, because she could be anywhere, and there was nothing she could do about it. The faunus had left no trace, no hint, no nothing. Yang, in her bitterness, suggested Blake wasn't going to come back, but Ruby knew better. Ruby hopes she knew better.

Weiss, too, had left, though not of her own will. Her dad had forced her to come home to the Schnee mansion, aghast with the situation his daughter had ended up in. He practically smelled of superiority, and Ruby couldn't help but glare at the image of the man in her head. Weiss never wanted to leave. She wanted to be there for her teammates, and her dad wouldn't let her. Ruby decided that Jacques wasn't a very nice man.

The huntress-in-training tugged at her skirt, as if to rouse herself awake from a dream. _It's fine,_ she thinks, _it's all gonna be fine._ Ever the optimist, Ruby fell back into a quiet state, walking side by side with Pyrrha, down the roads of Patch. There was nowhere she'd rather be at this point, and deep, deep down, there was a part of her saying that it hoped Pyrrha felt the same way.

Glancing over to the girl in question, it was difficult to read her expression. Ruby was never great at social cues, less so at deciphering body language. Yet with Pyrrha's closed nature about the events at Beacon, there was no doubt in her mind that _something_ had happened, and she was determined to find out what it was.

Jaune had been cagey about what had transpired at the tower, beyond what he'd told Ruby already. And he refused to talk to Pyrrha, despite the girl's constant attempts to talk to him. Ruby played it off as Jaune forgetting how to use his Scroll, but Pyrrha wasn't dumb, and Ruby felt bad for even trying to lie to Pyrrha. She couldn't, she _shouldn't_ do that. The truth wounded them both.

All the mystery and intrigue surrounding the events made her want to know more, because she _knew_ that Pyrrha had to have confronted Cinder, because why else would the Spartan put her life on the line like that?! She had to figure it out eventually, both for her insatiable curiosity, and Pyrrha's happiness.

Not yet, though. Not now. There was far too much to do, and far too much to plan for. They had to get all the way to Mistral, on foot. _A couple weeks won't kill us!_ The silver eyed girl hummed a little ditty, swaying back and forth a little bit. Might as well enjoy the trip.

Pyrrha, again, rolled her eyes. There was no irritation to the action, though, and she was clearly appreciative of the other red-head's demeanour. It felt nice to not be annoying.

“Come now, Ruby. Mistral is a few months away, at this rate. You mustn't use up all your energy on the first day.” Pyrrha prompted. _Pyrrha's really nice,_ Ruby thinks. _Always looking out for oth-_

Ruby stopped in her tracks, combat boots skidding and kicking up a trace of snow. Her eye twitched.

“A few _months!?_ ” Ruby wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna litter this end note with 'first fic be nice' stuff, but I would genuinely appreciate any kind of advice I could get. Anything to help.
> 
> Definitely not gonna make this a one-shot, and I'd love to hear any ideas of where they could go from here.
> 
> Where are Ren and Nora? Why is Jaune trapped? All things you've gotta wait to see.


End file.
